The Lost Legacy
by death-god-201
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha after failing to retrieve Sasuke.He trains under Jiraiya for four years.After 5 years a war is breaking out and Akatsuki has greater plans than collecting the Bijuu.Konoha has no choice but to call back the legacy of yondaim
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Exile)**

**Naruto POV**

I sat there in my apratment packing my bags. It has been two days since i lost eveything.

First, I lost a brother.

**Flashback**

_SASUKE..._

_NARUTO...._

_CHIDORI  
RASENGAN_

_By the time Kakashi arrived, he was too late. There lay Naruto with Sasuke's headband in his hand._

**End Flashback**

Then I lost my dream.

**Flashback**

_Naruto sat at his usual spot at Ichiraku wolfing down his seventh miso ramen when the dragon masked Anbu appeared._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, you have been summoned by the council immedialty._

_10min later_

_Naruto stood outside the door_

_Knock Knock_

"_You may enter"_

_As Naruto opened the door he noticed that the room was full. At the front sat the two old elders and the hokage. He noticed that Tsunade-baachan was upset for some reason. The first to speak was an old manby the name Danzo._

"_Uzumaki Naruto do you know why you have been summoned"_

"_No" was his only reply_

_The old man continued " Due to your failure to retreive the last Uchiha, you have been given a lifelong banishment from Konoha. You may leave in two days._

**End of Flashback**

Normal POV

Naruto began walking to the entrance of the village. Surprisingly he found Rookie 9 with their jounins, Iruka, Ibiki, Anko, Shizune and Tsunade waiting for him. The first to approach him were Shikamaru, Chougi, Neji, Kiba and Lee. The first to speak was Shikamaru.

"I am sorry it turned out this way Naruto" he said truely remorseful.

Naruto smiled up at him "Dont worry Shikamaru, the council has been waiting to get rid of me for a while"

"But i should at least be punished, I was the leader of the mission"

" Shikamaru, we shouldnt blame ourselves. The only one to blame is Orochimaru and Sasuke" Naruto replied.

The next to approach Naruto was Kakashi.

"Naruto, I am sorry i failed you as a teacher and a friend. I failed everyone close to me my friends, teachers and my students. I am sorry."

Naruto for the first time saw true sorrow in his sensei's face.

" You havent failed me sensei, not once. Kakashi's eye widened with surprise." Naruto continued

"I am truely proud to have had you as a sensei" Naruto said shaking his hand.

"Naruto tell you a secret" Kakashi said

"Secret"

Kakashi continued " The secret of the Kage Bunshin where everything the clone expierences goes straight to the owner, use it for training"

Arigato, Kakashi-sensei

Naruto pulled off his Konoha headband handing it over to Tsunade

" I wont be needing this anymore"

"Naruto" was her only reply

" I dont blame you one bit and dont feel sorry there was nothing you can do. I will see you again I promise and I won't break it" he said

The last person was Sakura, her face was looking towards the ground while tears slowly poured down her face.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said worrying for his teammate

She ran at Naruto giving him a hug "I am sorry for the way I treated you, neglecting you for Sasuke-kun"

"Dont worry Sakura-chan, while I am gone i want you to become stronger then we can bring Sasuke back"

" I promise" she said

"I think it is time to go" Naruto said looking out at the sun

Naruto turned his back to Konoha andd began to away

Sayonara Mina ( Goodbye everyone)


	2. Wave Country

Chapter 2

One day later

Naruto was traveling jumping from tree to tree as he made his way out of the fire country. I need a place to stay were his only thought. Naruto planned his first stop would be The Land of Waves. He had been traveling non stop for a day and a half. After traveling for half a day in heavy mist did he stand in front of the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Hehe at least some people know how great I am" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Not long after, Naruto stood in the market looking for food.

"Ramen,Ramen,Ramen, where is the Ramen" Naruto kept on saying as his eyes searched from his ramen.

As Naruto looked around he passed by an old man

" Ji-san, you have any ramen here?"

" No gaki we have a BBQ shack right around the corner" he replied

"Arigato Ji-san" Naruto said sadened by the news of lack of ramen.

Naruto made his way to the shack. An hour later he made his way out of the shack. When he bumped into an older man.

"Watch where your going brat"

Naruto replied without looking up "I could say the same to y…."

Naruto looked up at the old man with shock all over his face

"Tazune-san"

"Naruto"

X---X---X---X---X

_20 mins later_

Tazune and Naruto were walking through the city. Naruto had just finished telling him about everything.

" So that's how you ended up hear now, huh" Tazune asked

" Yeah" Naruto replied sorrow clearly written in his eyes.

" Don't worry Naruto, you can stay with me as long as you like"

"Seriously" Naruto asked

Tazune smiled at Naruto " Of course, you are a hero in this country it would be an honor."

As they continued to walk, Naruto looked up at Tazune and smiled

"Arigato Tazune-san"

Not long after they stood in front of Tazune's house

"Welcome to my home"

Naruto's eyes popped out of their sockets. It was clearly 5 times bigger than his old house.

"When..." was the only word Naruto could form

Tazune laughed at Naruto's reaction.

"You see here Naruto, after we built the bridge we became very rich"

All Naruto could say was "SUGOI"

Before anyone could take another step the door for the house opened revealing a short kid with spiky black hair.

"Jiji you're late for din....

The boy was unable to finish his sentence due to noticing who his grandfather's companion was.

"Naruto-niichan?"

Naruto smiled at the young boy

"Its been a while,Inari"

_An hour later_

Naruto had just finished his meal made by Tsunami, Tazune's daughter. They talked about alot of stuff especially about his staying arrangements. Couple of hours later Naruto went up to his new room and fell asleep.

Naruto woke up the next day with the smell of breakfast. After breakfast Naruto went to the market place where he found and old ninja equipment store. Thats to Tazune who gave Naruto some money to spend, Naruto bought himself weapons such as kunais and shurikens and also a set of weights. After his shopping, Naruto summoned his clones who divided into groups and trained.

X---X---X---X---X—X

_2 weeks later_

"Tsunami-san, I'll be back after training" Naruto yelled

" Dont forget to be back for lunch Naruto-kun" yelled the young woman from the kitchen.

"Hai Hai"

After three hours of training, Naruto was walking in the market place thinking about his training. His skills had increased by alot only using the Kage Bunshin thanks to Kakashi-sensei but he was now at the limit where he couldn't learn much by needed a teacher.

Naruto was brought back to reality as he heard screaming up ahead. He noticed two young women walk out of a bar after screaming at an older man. Naruto only caught two words

"Old Pervert"

Naruto snapped his head to the man they were referring to. There stood an older man in his 50's, he had long white hair which went down his back which was tied in a ponytail.

"ERO_SENNIN" he yelled at the man as he turned his head to him

"OWW, Long time no see Naruto"

X---X---X---X---X—X

_30 mins Later (Restaurant)_

Naruto and Jiraiya had just finished their drink while Naruto told him everything.

"So in the end you got exiled for Sasuke's betrayal" Jiraiya stated

Naruto nodded.

" I guess i have no choice, Naruto I will train you for the next four years.

"NANI"

"I must prepare you for Akatsuki, after the four years you will be definitely stronger than me.

Naruto was shocked "Are you serious?"

Jiraiya pouted at Naruto " Tch, It will be a waste of four years of research but I have no choice or Tsunade will kill me"

Both Jiraiya and Naruto stood up at the same time

"So shall the training begin"

END

Next chapter will skip to after the training


	3. 5 years later

**Chapter 3**

**(5 years later)**

It's been 5 years since I was banished from Konoha. For the first your years I trained with ero-sennin and he pushed me beyond the limits. I trained in ninjutsu and taijutsu mainly and since I was very weak in genjutsu, I learnt how to detect and dispel them. After 4 years, ero-sennin left me because he received rumours that a war was breaking up due to Akatsuki taking over the rain village (Amegakure). They were now planning on taking over the world bit by bit. Ero-sennin left to aid Konoha in the war which was starting. After ero-sennin left I met a rogue ninja from the mist who helped me in the art of Kenjutsu.

_**Flashback**_

_**(1 year ago)**_

_Naruto was traveling jumping from tree to tree. It had been 2 weeks since Jiraiya left him to aid Konoha. He was on his way back to the Wave Country he all of a sudden sensed 2 kunias heading for him. Naruto quickly jumped to the side to find someone standing behind him with a sword at his throat._

"_Gaki is that all you have?" said the rogue ninja_

"_POOF"_

"_Who the hell are you" Naruto yelled_

" _Kurosaki Raiga, one the 7 mist swordsmen"_

"_Former leaf ninja, Uzumaki Naruto"_

"_This will be interesting" Raiga thought_

" _You shouldn't be a problem. Your not the first mist swordsmen i have fought. From what I heard Kisame was the strongest" Naruto stated_

_Raiga was shocked, the boy in front of him fought Kisame and was alive to speak of it._

" _You seem like an interesting kid. How about I train you in the art of Kenjustu, Kisame will come back for you again" Raiga said._

"_Arigato Raiga-sensei, so when do we start?" Naruto said grinning at Raiga._

_Raiga smirked at Naruto_

"_NOW" _

_**One year later**_

_It has been a year since Naruto trained with Raiga in the art of Kenjutsu. Even though he became a master of the sword he could never beat Raiga in a dual for he did wield one of the legendary swords of the mist. Today was the last day of Naruto's training._

"_Naruto there is nothing else I can teach you in the art of the swords. You have even surpassed me as well" Raiga said._

"_Demo sensei I still can't beat you in a fight so then how have I surpassed you" Naruto questioned_

" _Don't worry before you leave I have a gift for you, follow me Naruto"_

"_Hai"_

_After traveling for a while, they stopped in front of what looked like a small hut. Raiga explained that they were visiting the blacksmith who made the 7 legendary swords. They went inside the house to find a man named Tenjo who looked like he was in his sixties waiting for them. Raiga told Naruto that his departing gift would be a special sword made by Tenjo. After forging the 7 legendary swords Tenjo retired but as a favor for Raiga he was willing to forge one more. After two days the sword was ready. It had a normal hilt and blade, nothing special. The day it was made the three of them went to a field where it was going to be the final match between Raiga and Naruto. As the fight began, Naruto noticed that Raiga was not holding back. Using his lighting to enhance his power he defeated Naruto within minutes. _

" _Is this all you have Naruto, I am disappointed" Raiga said smirking at Naruto_

" _I will defeat you" Naruto said standing back up as his chakra started flaring._

_What happened next surprised Naruto. His sword began to glow red and it slowly began to transform. At the end of the transformation Naruto held a totally different sword. His hilt was pure black while his blade was red. Carved on the blade were two words "Fox Claw". When Naruto looked up at Raiga, he found him smiling at him. Raiga then told him that Tenjo had forged the 7 mist blades the same you poured enough chakra into the sword, it would transform. That was the end of Naruto's training with Raiga._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Naruto POV**

Once I left Raiga, I received word from Gaara asking for my presence in Suna. I also found out that he became the Godaime Kazekage. Two days later, I stood in front of Sunagakure.

**Normal POV**

A tall dark cloaked figure stood infront of Sunagakure. He stood 6 feet tall with blond long hair tied into a ponytail which fell to his shoulders. He had 3 faint whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a black cloak edges were covered in red flames. Strapped to his back was a red sword with a black hilt which was kept in a black sheath. The figure walked slowly to the entrance of the village when two shinobi appeared.

"State your business in Suna" one of the gueards spoke up

" I have come to seek audience with your Kazekage, here is the letter which he sent me" Naruto replied handing ove the letter

"Arigato, now if you will follow us" replied the other guard escorting Naruto

X---X---X---X---X

**10 min later (Kazekage's office)**

Sabaku no Gaara the Godaime Kazekage sat there in his office as usual doing his paperwork. With the war going on, there was no time for rest. As he continued his work he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter"

AS the door opened, there stood a cloaked figure but Gaara caught sight of blond hair beyond the hood.

"Naruto"

Naruto threw his hood back saying with a smirk "Is that how you greet an old friend after 5 years, Gaara"

"You've changed" was Gaara's only reply

"Arigato, I could say the same to you Kazekage-sama" Naruto replied

After getting comfortable, Gaara told Naruto about the war and Akatsuki

"So from what I could understand Akatsuki is recruiting missing-nin to fight under Amegakure" Naruto questioned

"Hn"

"So Gaara do you have a place for me to stay in" Naruto asked

Gaara nodded pulling out a piece of paper writing down an address. " I want to see you back at 12, Naruto"

"Hai Hai" Naruto said lazily flashing out of the office

X---X---X---X---X

**20 min later (Suna hotel)**

Naruto stood out in the balcony of the hotel staring up at the stars. His thoughts drifted to Konoha

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Ero-sennin, mina (everyone) be safe" Naruto thought as he went back to his room.

X---X---X---X---X

The next day, Naruto woke up early, and headed to the training grounds. Thanks to Kakashi-sensei's advice about the kage bunshin he trained against 1000 clones a day. After traininf Naruto went to the market place for breakfast. In the middle of his breakfast, Naruto felt the presence of an anbu behind him.

"Naruto-dono, Kazekage-sama has asked for your presence immediatly" the anbu said

" Hai" was Naruto's response as he flashed outside of Gaara's office Knocking, Naruto entered the room coming face to face with twe people he wasn't expecting

Naruto was clearly shocked, there in front of him stood Neji and Shikamaru dressed in official Konoha jounin outfits.

"Naruto" both jounin responded clearly shocked at who had entered

"It's been a while Neji, Shikamaru" Naruto replied

He then walked into the room placing his sword on the table as he sat down. " So what brings you two here at a time like this " Naruto asked

Shikamaru was the first to speak "Civil war has broken up in Konoha, Danzo an elder of the council and his Anbu Root are trying to take over Konoha. Were losing this battle Naruto, thats why we have come to Suna, for help"

Naruto sat there shocked written all over his face. Many emotions were running through him, anger, hate and fear.

Gaara went through his files as he finished he shook his head " Naara, I don't have the man power in Suna to help Konoha, I am sorry.

After a moment of silence Neji spoke up " We will take our leave, Kazekage-sama"

As both jounin began to walk out

" Matte" Naruto said standing up

" i will fight"

Shikamaru and Neji stood at the door stunned at what Naruto said. Even Gaara looked surprised at Naruto's statement.

"Naruto, you don't need to do this. I dont think you want to get involved in Konoha's war, its far too troublesome" Shikamaru answered back"

Naruto grinned at him "Don't underestimate me Shikamaru. I still have precious people back in Konoha who I want to protect."

"Tch, your as troubleosme as ever Naruto" replied Shikamaru

" And your a lazy bum as always Shikamaru" Naruto fired back

"You two, stop acting like kids and lets go" yelled Neji

"How troublesome" whispered Shikamaru

"Lets Go" shouted Naruto

All three dissapeared at once and were on there way to Konoha. By nightfall they were outside the Wind Country and were still 2 days from Konoha.

The only thoughts Naruto had in mind was

" Konoha wait for me, Uzumaki Naruto is coming home"

END

So what do you guyz think?


	4. Chapter 4 Civil War

TLL Chapter 4

Border of Wind Country

Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji sat around a fire as they ate their food. They talked alot, mostly about Naruto's travels and training sice he was banished.

"So guys whats up with the rest of rookie 9" Naruto asked after briefing them about himself. "Tch Troublesome, me and Neji are jounins. Kazekage-sama's brother Kankuro and sister Temari are also jounin. The rest of rookie 9 are chuunins and are planning to take the jounin exam in 5 months" Shikamaru said.

"NANI" Naruto yelled. Out of all his friends, he was the only one who was still genin. "Dont worry Naruto, ranks don't mean everything. Judging from your chakra alone, you're at least jounin level" Naji said. "Arigato Neji, how about you two sleep while I take the first watch" Naruto said

After what seemed like hours, noticing that both Neji and Shikamaru were fast asleep, Naruto got up and walked through the forest. After finding a clear area, Naruto made his favourite handseal in which over 1000 clones appeared unsheathing their Fox Claw

" Let the training commence" Naruto whispeared as he attacked the clones.

X—X—X—X—X

Next Morning

"So Naruto do you plan to tell us why you never woke us up after your watch" said a clearly upset Neji "Troublesome Neji, I could've gone with a couple of more hours of sleep" Shikamaru said with a yawn, Naruto began laughing at the two, he truly missed being with his friends.

"You see Neji, after my watch I didn't want to wake you up because were going to need all the sleep we could get. So I made a couple of kage bunshin to keep watch." Naruto said

"Naruto is right Neji" Shikamaru said with another yawn

The three of them had been travelling for hours now. They were slowly getting closer to Konoha, only two days away. After two days of constant travelling, they made it to the Fire Country. Not far off the three saw what looked like 20 Anbu.

"Neji" Shikamaru said

"Byakugan" After scanning the area for twenty minutes, Neji told them that they were Danzo's Anbu Root. "Tch Troublesome, what do you guys want to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"We can't fight them, we can't get noticed this far from Konoha" Neji said

"Yeah lets go" Shikamaru said taking off

Right before Naruto took off, he made his favourite handseal as five clones appeared.

"Hey Boss, what do you want us to do?" Before taking off, Naruto turned his back to his clones and whispeared.

"Take care of them" he said beofre vanishing"

X—X—X—X

The three of them had to quicken their pace now to get back to Konoha. Even though they were still far away, there were clear signs that battles had occurred.

"Wow, these giys are pretty something eh" Naruto said. " I mean , to have so many shinobi on guarding duty this far from Konoha shows that the main forces are large in number. How the hell did this all happen"

Neji and Shikamaru were silent and agreed with Naruto. " I huess we should tell you from the beginning" Neji said.

FLASHBACK

_The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade sat at her usual chair behind her desk doing her paperwork. It was not easy time for the Hokage espcially with Akatsuki on the movi with their global takeover and also not knowing anything about Naruto's whereabouts or location. She was taken out of her thoughts when someone knocked at her door. _

"_Enter"_

_Shizune entered the room with a letter in her hadn. " Tsunade-sama this is a letter from Kazekage-sama" she said_

_After reading the letter several times, Tsunade times, Tsunde asked Shizune to call Rookie 9 and Team Gai for an important meeting. Twenty minutes later, everyone had gathered including their senseis._

" _I have called you all here because I received news from Gaara about the war, I will be leaving tommorw for Suna for an important meeting with him" Tsunade said._

_Everyone was shocked, the Hokage was leaving her village at the time of war. "Kakashi you'll be in charge while I am gone. Asuma and Gai, you'll be in charge of defending Konoha."_

"_Hai"_

_Tsunade continued " My guards will be Sakura, Kurenai, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Lee". The rest of you will follow Kakashi"._

"_Hai"_

_X—X—X—X_

_Next Morning_

_The rest of Rookie 9 stood watching as the Hokage and her guards were leaving. Before leaving, Tsunade turned to Kakashi " Kakashi you are in charge of Konoha, watch out for Danzo and please don't fail me". She said_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama"_

_Ok lets go everyone_

_X—X—X—X—X_

_It took two full days for Tsunade and her delegation to arrive at Suna. After they arrived, everyone was dismissed as the two kages had there meeting. From what Tsunade got from Gaara's files were the identities of seven akatsuki members along with their general skills while the other three members were a complete mystery. They also discussed a bit about akatsuki's involvement in Ame which they had no idea about. At the end of her meeting, Tsunade went back to her hotel to meet the rest of her group._

_After they meet, they all agreed to spend the evening enjoying Suna before heading back to Konoha two days later. The next day ealy morning, Tsunade woke up beofre everyone else. After breakfast she went to a mini bar for some sake. After the waiter gave her the bottle as she reached for it the bottle shattered._

"_Tch something isn't right, damn my luck"cursed Tsunade as she ran back to the hotel to find Gaara waiting in the room full of people_

"_Tsunade this message was sent from Kakash"_

_**Tsunade-sama, **_

_**Danzo is trying to take over! The defense can only hold so much without you. **_

_**Please return back to Konoha as soon as possible. Without you the Hokage Tower is only safe for a couple of days**_

_**Acting Hokage**_

_**Hatake Kakashi**_

"_Everyone, we are leaving NOW" Tsunade yelled as she began to pack her bags. "We will leave Suna via summons, whoever doesn't have summons will hop on to Katsyu._

_LETS GO_

_HAI_

_X—X—X—X—X—X_

Sorry for not updating

Flashback will continue in the next chapter


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note

Sorry guyz but I will not be continuing The Lost Legacy anymore. I might start it up later but not anytime soon. But in the meantime ive started writing a new story called Namikaze Naruto of the Rinnegan. Let me know any of your ideas or advice by email and i'll be happy to hear about it.

Thank you

Death-God-201


End file.
